Sexy- Minato- Jutsu
by Namikazes
Summary: The first time Kushina had a nose bleed over another 'woman'.


Minato looked up from his paper work and gave his son a skeptical look, "New jutsu?" He raised a brow, a little amazed at what his son said. Coming up with a new jutsu at his age? Naruto nodded eagerly, excitement filling his features. Minato crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his desk chair, "Let's see it." Sure it can't be _that_ bad.

He watched his son get into a stance and do a hand sign before-, "Sexy No Jutsu!" Just the name made the man's eyes widen, already having an uncomfortable feeling about this as he waited for the smoke to clear. And once it did, he scowled and glared at his.. _daughter?_

"I see you've been around Jiraiya- sensei too much." Minato mumbled, standing up from his seat and walking around his desk. Naruto was dumfounded, very surprised that was the only reaction he had gotten. Though a slight look of fear flashed in his eyes as his father towered over him, shaded over eyes staring him down.

"Ah-!" Naruto yelled when his father smacked him beside the head, making the jutsu forcibly wear off. "Ahh, what was that for?!" Naruto yelled, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Don't ever do that again, Naruto." Minato pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know how you came up with such a-" The image of his son with his former teacher popped up, making him rethink, "Scratch that, I have an idea about it. Just.. _don't_, okay?" Naruto grumbling soon ceased as he continued rubbing his head. His father may seem soft, but he can hit quite well without trying.

"I have an idea, dad." Naruto flung from the ground and leaned over his fathers desk, getting face to face with the un- amused man looking at him, "What if I taught you my jutsu? In return you teach me yours."

"No." Minato answered, tone flat with no emotion. Though he has plans to teach his son his jutsu, but not this way.

Naruto flailed, "C'moonn! Why not?!" He whined, "Don't you want to show mom?"

Minato blinked slowly, "No, I actually _don't_." He likes his bones unbroken, thanks. "_You_ can show your mother, it has nothing to do with me."

Naruto shrugged, "And I'll tell ma that you said it was okay."

"Rude." Minato narrowed his eyes. That jutsu is _absolutely not_ alright.

* * *

"You're grounded." Minato stated as Naruto pushed him towards the house. He actually did it. His 13 year old son talked him into it, that little knuckle head. "When we're done, you better clean your room. And you have to wash the dishes and sweep the house. Oh, and did I mention that you're grounded?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he pushed his father up to the front door, "No dad, I don't think you did." Only about three times since five minutes ago really.

"Oh." Minato smiled, "You're grounded." He started having many thoughts of turning around and doing that flashy thing he does best as they walked inside the house and towards the kitchen, where his wife can be found cooking dinner.

"_Mom!_ We're home!" Naruto shouted _right_ in his father's ear. Minato his scarlet beauty a wave as she came in view around the corner. Oh, they were both so dead. Curse the blonde hair on their heads. The smile his wife turned around with made his heart pound, but out of sudden fear. He made a deal with his son, and he has to do it. It's probably gonna cost his life though.

"Minato! Naruto! Welcome home!" Kushina smiled wipe, waving her spatula at them.

"Dad has something to show you!" Naruto said as Kushina went to turn back around to the stove. Minato gave his son the '_You have betrayed me_' look as Kushina locked her eyes on him. He sighed, knowing he made a deal with his boy, so he might as well go through with it. Giving his wife an apologetic look, he got in stance.

"Sexy No Justu.." He muttered dully, squeezing his eyes shut as he was engulfed in a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, he kept his eyes glued on his gapping wife as his bare, feminine body appeared in front of her. Naruto disappeared somewhere, probably laughing to himself about what he has done. The spatula dropped from Kushina's now limp hand, but that's not what caught Minato's attention. The red substance dripping from her nose alerted him, making him drop the jutsu and rush to her side as she fell over.

"Kushina?" He panicked. Is she alright?

"I always thought you were a bit _girly_, Minato.~" She giggled, a dreaming look plastered on her face. Naruto, who decided to come back busted out laughing as his father blushed and glared at him.


End file.
